k-pop fever!
by satsuki momoi
Summary: demam k-pop emang udah mewabah. termasuk naruto, sakura dan sasuke yang juga udah terjangkit./"lho memangnya kenapa Sasuke-kun? Kan aku hanya fan-girling? Lagian, kau sendiri juga bukannya ngefans sama Nabilah JKT48?" sequel dari cerita Tablet dan Instagram.


**M. Kishimoto own Naruto & all the characters**

**Au & ooc's**

* * *

Sesuai summary, ini sequel dari cerita Tablet dan Instagram. Ga ada romance untuk Sasusaku. Mereka disini emang pacaran, tapi ya sebatas gitu aja.

Oh iya, ga ada maksud bash atau ngejelekin chara atau tokoh manapun. Cerita ini ringan dan hanya untuk hiburan. Banyak kata-kata non-baku.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti yang kita tahu, ada orang terkece selain Sasuke di KHS. Rambutnya kuning, perawakannya lebih pendek dari Uchiha. Ada kumis kucing di pipinya. Kalau ditilik lebih dalam, tentu saja _abs_-nya tidak lebih oke dari pada Sasuke, tapi entah kenapa _style_-nya selalu berhasil mencuri perhatian. Walaupun ga pintar-pintar amat, Naruto berhasil beken dengan segudang gadget-nya yang tanpa modal. Kebanyakan sih tahunya sang ayah merupakan salah satu pemegang saham dari merk _gadget _jajaran kelas dunia. Oh tidak, itu terlalu jauh. Pemilik _warung cellular_ sama sekali tak bisa dikatakan sebagai investor kelas kakap. Yah sebut saja jenis-jenis _gadget_-nya, apa sih yang kurang? _Tablet_ ada, ponsel paling mutakhir, _game portable_ selalu di tangan. Kamera professional SLR? Laptop? Ga perlu tanya, Naruto punya segudang.

Hal ini kadang-kadang bikin Sasuke _gedeg_. Tuh orang sebenernya _gak cakep-cakep amat_. Kalo kata babehnya Sasuke, '_kebanyakan adonan'_. Dan lagi, Naruto-lah sang raja eksis _social media _yang caper dan selalu berhasil mendapat perhatian terutama dari adik-adik kelas. Kalo kata Sasuke sih, _banci Twitter._

_Well,_ kenapa begitu? Sasuke hanya _gondok_ karna _spot light_ KHS yang biasanya di dominasi hanya olehnya seorang mulai terbagi semenjak KHS _fest _satu tahun lalu. Memang ada angket cowo terganteng dan ter_hot_ se-angkatan mereka yang selalu dimenangkan Uchiha sejak tahun pertamanya, tapi tiba-tiba terjadi hal mengerikan, hasil _voting _si raven dan si kuning adalah seri.

Tentu saja hal ini menorehkan luka bagi harga diri Sasuke yang tingginya segunung. Seperti sekarang contohnya. Yah, pemuda ini bukannya kesal karena sepi penggemar, tapi pemandangan di depan matanya sekarang ini bakal bikin sakit mata siapapun. Sasuke yang baru saja kembali dari kantin hendak kembali ke kelas lewat koridor samping, secara tak sengaja melihat Naruto yang sedang dikerumuni _kouhai-kouhai_ ganjen. Ketiganya sedang berfoto ria dengan Naruto yang berdiri di tengah, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana sembari berpose untuk kamera di hadapannya. Dan yang membuat mata Sasuke makin perih adalah, ia mengenakan jas hitam dengan kaus warna _pink,_ celana _jeans skinny_ dan _sneakers_ .Tak lupa, _tablet_ tersemat di keteknya.

Sasuke mengernyit, _itukan gaya gue masukin tangan ke saku. Dan oh? Warna pink? Dasar homo. _

.

.

.

.

Suasana kelas ramai ketika Sasuke masuk. Sebenarnya sih ga ramai-ramai amat, tapi suara Sakura dan temen-temen ceweknya itu _lho_ yang ributnya kaya orang rebutan sembako. Sasuke menghempaskan dirinya di bangku sebelah Sai duduk. Sai yang sedang coret-coret meja menoleh dan mengernyitkan kening ketika melihat sahabatnya yang lagi-lagi dalam wajah tak bersahabat. Walaupun Sasuke memang tak pernah memasang wajah bersahabat sih.

Samar-samar semakin jelas apa yang diributkan oleh Sakura dan teman-temannya yang sedang _men-scroll _layar_ tablet_ ramai-ramai.

"_Oh god_.. jadi SHinee beneran come back?"

"_Eserius_? Demi apa?"

"_Alah_, udah basi kali. Gue sih udah lama pindah ke EXO."

"_Nah_ bener _tuh_! Ngeliatin Kai, Kris, Chanyeol emang ga ada bosen-bosennya."

"Kerenan Tao kali."

"Gue sih tetep setia nge-_bias_-in Siwon-_oppa_ deh." Kali ini suara Sakura, bukan hal sulit buat Sasuke mengenali suaranya.

Sasuke berjengit, _apa itu miwon oppak? Apa rasanya miwon di campur opak? [kerupuk*]_

"_Ah_ ga bosen-bosen lu. Chanyeol juga keren tau, Sak."

"_Nah_ iya _sih,_ Chanyeol juga boleh tuh."

Sai yang diam-diam mengamati perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Sasuke menahan tawa. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Sai.."

"Hah?" Respon Sai pura-pura kaget. _Tuh _kan bener, pasti deh Sasuke bakal nanya.

"Mereka lagi ngomongin apaan _sih_?" Sasuke memelankan suaranya, sekaligus memendam gengsinya karena gak ngerti.

Sai menjaga dirinya tetap kalem, "Kok lo _sewot_? Itu…K-pop."

"Kebo?"

Kembali, Sai mengelus dadanya, "kepoooop" heran, ganteng-ganteng budi. _Budek dikit_.

Sasuke dengan polos kembali bertanya, "apaan tuh? Keroncong pop?"

"Bukan gembel!" Sai menganga dan terpana dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya. Ada ya orang gak pernah nonton tv. "Itu Korea, Korean pop!" Sai kembali menjelaskan dengan nada _gondok_ yang dikalem-kalemin.

Dengan _watados,_ Sasuke ber-oh ria sembari membuka komik yang baru ia keluarkan dari tasnya. Dan tentu saja memendam kekesalannya pada Sakura yang menyukai seseorang bernama Chanyeol.

Sai memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan datarnya, akhirnya setelah enam belas tahun hidupnya, Sai bisa juga membuktikan _quote _legendaris-nya George Eliot, "_Don't judge a book by its cover"_

_karena cuma Sasuke yang punya_ _tampang gedongan tapi dalemnya ndeso_.

_._

_._

_._

_._

Pulangnya, Sasuke mencegat Sakura yang hendak keluar kelas.

Dengan tampang polos Sakura bertanya, "ada apa Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke mempertahankan _pride_-nya, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan bertanya dengan kalem, "kau menyukai laki-laki selain aku."

Yang barusan itu jelas terdengar lebih mirip pernyataan dari pada pertanyaan di telinga Sakura. "He? Siapa? Tidak. Kan aku hanya menyukai Sasuke-kun."

"Sudah cepat jangan banyak alasan."

"Tapi aku memang tidak menyukai siapapun selain kau, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Bohong. Siapa itu Chan bol?"

Kedua alis Sakura terangkat, "Chan bol?"

"Jangan pura-pura, aku jelas dengar tadi siang. Kau suka makan miwon pakai opak dan kau jelas-jelas bilang kalau Chan bol itu lumayan."

Sakura mengikik geli, "Chanyeol, Sasuke-_kun_. Dia itu artis K-pop, dan aku hanya penggemarnya." Ia berhenti sebentar, lalu melanjutkan, "miwon pakai opak? Astaga Sasuke-_kun_, aku tidak pernah bilang seperti itu. Aku bukan penggemar makanan ayam."

Alis Sasuke ikut terangkat, "makanan ayam?"

"_Ne_, ayam kan makan dedak dan makanan bekas yang dicampur dan aneh-aneh. Lagi pula aku tidak suka kerupuk opak."

"Lalu, apa yang kau bicarakan tadi siang?"

"Ohh!" Sakura tersenyum senang, "itu Siwon-_oppa_! _Member_-nya Super Junior! Band dari lagu-lagu favoritku!"

Sasuke menghela napas dan membatin, _apa lagi ini ?_

"Bisa tidak kau tidak usah centil seperti itu?"

Sakura memasang raut kecewa, "lho memangnya kenapa Sasuke-kun? Kan aku hanya _fan-girling_?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak suka kau sibuk dengan mereka."

"Kau sendiri kan _fans-_nya Nabilah JKT48 Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke tergagap, ia mencoba memikirkan jawaban paling diplomatis agar tak terdesak oleh pertanyaan kekasihnya sendiri. Tapi memang benar sih, Sasuke cukup menggilai salah satu member JKT48 itu.

"Tapi kan aku tidak sampai sepertimu. Aku masih normal dan aku hanya _fans_ biasa."

"Lho aku juga_ fans_ normal kok, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Kalau sampai nge-_stalk_ kehidupan pribadinya di Twitter dan Instagram seperti yang kau lakukan siang tadi itu tidak normal."

"Kau juga Sasuke-kun, kau mengumpulkan foto-foto Nabilah JKT48 di hp-mu,_ tablet _dan komputer. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?

Sasuke tergagap, oh tidak. " I-itu milik Itachi."

Sakura mendengus, ia tahu kekasihnya itu jago_ ngeles_.

Sasuke akhirnya memecah keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka, "sudah ya aku pulang." Sasuke membalikan badannya dan tak berbalik lagi ketika Sakura berteriak minta tunggu sebentar.

.

.

.

.

Sampai di rumah, Uchiha yang kebelet dengan segala virus berbau K-pop segera berlari ke kamarnya dan menyalakan komputer. Ia mengetikkan kata Siwon pada _search engine_ dan keluarlah beribu-ribu artikel yang membahas tentang data personal, band dan entertainment yang menaunginya. Belum lagi segudang _image result_ yang menampilkan foto-foto Siwon mulai dari _close-up_, setengah badan, bahkan sampai full. Rata-rata dari pakaian yang ia kenakan berupa jas hitam yang selalu di pakai Naruto.

_Jadi ternyata si bala itu selama ini ngikutin trend K-pop? Pantesan bajunya aneh-aneh._

Ia terus membaca berbagai artikel dan mengetikkan _keyword-keyword_ asing yang baru saja ia dengar hari ini.

Ia melihat beberapa member _boy band _cowok yang masing-masing memiliki ciri khas pada _style _mereka masing-masing. Namun tentu saja keseluruhannya mengarah pada kiblat yang 'K-pop banget.'

Selain _boy band_, ia juga mengamati beberapa _girl band _yang menurutnya lebih _cihuy _dibanding JKT48. Salah satunya adalah SNSD atau dikenal juga Girl's Generation.

Cukup lama Sasuke terpaku sebelum akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya akan cewek-cewek yang ramai-ramai berpose di depan kamera dengan kaki-kaki jenjang ber-_high heels_, bercelana pendek dan memakai kaus tanpa lengan.

Ia juga mendengar beberapa lagu dan _music video_ populer. Selain SNSD, ada SISTAR dan Miss A yang tak luput dari perhatiannya. Selain seksi, suaranya imut-imut, dan buat Sasuke mereka lebih _asoy _dari JKT48.

Sasuke akhirnya menyadari betul bawa K-pop benar-benar menjamur sekarang ini. dan ia punya akal untuk memenangkan_ voting_ di KHS fest yang akan di adakan minggu depan.

Ia tidak boleh seri, apalagi kalah dengan si kuning _gembel_ itu.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari KHS fest pun tiba.

KHS fest merupakan acara yang di adakan untuk memperingati HUT _Konoha High School. _Tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir Sasuke, dan ia harus kembali memenangkan apa yang sudah seharusnya menjadi predikatnya.

Dengan ganteng, Sasuke turun dari BMW hitam dua pintunya dengan setelan kemeja putih —dua kancing teratas tak dikancingkan, celana jeans biru tua, dan jas yang ia sampirkan di lengan kirinya. Tak lupa, kacamata bingkai kotak tipis warna hitam yang biasanya ia gunakan hanya untuk membaca, ia pakai —benar-benar berhasil menambah kesan cool yang memang sudah melekat pada dirinya.

Beberapa cewek-cewek yang sedang berjaga maupun membeli di _stand _depan menjerit-jerit histeris.

Sasuke menyeringai, ia tahu tahun ini akan merebut hati cewek-cewek itu kembali dan memangkan _voting_ cowok terganteng.

Sasuke baru saja berjalan masuk sekolah melalui _lobby_ depan ketika Naruto mendapatinya dengan muka —yang rautnya jelas kelihatan sangat sangat sangat gondok.

"Jadi sekarang elo K-popers juga?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada_ senga_. Suaranya cukup keras hingga semua orang yang ada di dalam lobby itu menatap ke arah mereka berdua.

Sasuke meneliti penampilan Naruto dengan wajah malas. Hari ini cowok itu pakai jas putih dan celana _chino _cokelat muda ngatung, ia tampak seperti _alay. "As you see_," jawab Sasuke keren.

"Siapa _leader_ SNSD?" Tak disangka-sangka, Naruto melemparkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan berbau pengetahuan K-pop pada Sasuke yang baru saja mendeklarasikan dirinya anak K-pop.

"Tae Yeon-ah." Sasuke menjawab mantap. Naruto mengernyit mendengar Sasuke menggunakan panggilan akrab _–ah_ di belakang nama Tae yeon. Ia mengelus-elus dagunya.

"Siapa _member _SNSD yang sodaraan sama _member _f[x]?"

"Jelas, Jessica."

"_Boy band_ SMentertainment yang baru aja _come back_?"

"SHinee." Semua orang di ruangan itu diam. Tak ada yang berani menyela _adu jotos_ keduanya kalo masih mau keluar dari situ hidup-hidup.

Naruto kesal, mencoba cari pertanyaan yang akan sulit di jawab Sasuke "_member _EXO yang lahir di Beijing?"

Sasuke diam sebentar, berpikir, "Luhan kan?"

"Lagu yang ada Chanyeol di MV barunya ?"

"Ah, _you don't know love_!"

Naruto menghela napas. Ternyata benar, Sasuke sudah jadi anak K-pop. Seharusnya Naruto nggak meremehkan anak olimpiade KHS seperti Sasuke yang hanya dalam seminggu kapasitas otaknya mampu mengingat dan mengenal K-pop luar dalam.

Sasuke tersenyum puas, ia berjalan hendak keluar dari _lobby_ dan masuk koridor utama sambil mendesis pelan,

_Dasar kuning bala._

.

.

.

.

Sesuai prediksi Sasuke, ialah yang memenangkan _voting _cowok terganteng KHS. Hasilnya lumayan beda jauh, dan itulah yang memang di harapkan Sasuke.

Sai baru saja kembali dari kelas dan menghampiri Sasuke, "jadi sekarang ceritanya gaya K-pop?"

Sasuke melirik ke arahnya dan bergumam, "hn"

Rumor tentang Sasuke menjadi K-popers menyebar dengan cepat. Beberapa cewek datang mengerumuninya minta foto bareng, meneriakan "_oppa, eolmamankeum jeohideul saranghaseyo_?" namun langsung ditebas oleh Sakura yang mengganas, "minggir lo semua!"

Sasuke hanya bisa diam saja. Mau ikut nebas kerumunan itu salah, nanti dibilangnya sombong. Mau sok _cool_ tapi juga _gondok_. Beruntung Sakura dengan keganasannya mampu membubarkan cewek-cewek yang seperti hyena kelaparan itu.

Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke, "_Oppa! Neomu neumo jaelsan ggyeota!"_

Sasuke yang tak mengerti melirik pada Sai, meminta bantuan, namun si pucat itu tertawa, pergi dan meminum _soft drink_-nya setelah berbisik pada Sasuke, "gitu aja ga tau? dasar lu K-pop abal-abal."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**終わり**

**Owari**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_oppa, eolmamankeum jeohideul saranghaseyo_?" = oppa, seberapa besar ku mencintai kami? [biasanya di teriakan oleh fans untuk biasnya]

"_Oppa! Neomu neumo jaelsan ggyeota!" = _oppa, kamu tampan sekali!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author : oi, sakura, siwon-oppa punya gue!

Sakura : ahh berisik. Ya udah deh gue Chanyeol aja.

Author : Lah ga bisa, dia juga punya gue juga.

Sakura : Semuanye aje punye lu!

Author : Ye, suka-suka gue lah. Cerita-cerita gue ini.  
Sasuke : Thor, kalo Nabilah JKT48 suka gak sama gue?

Author : ini lagi satu, ya mana gue tau coba. Tanya sama orangnya lah.

Sakura : Kok lu ganjen Sas? Giliran gue kaga boleh fan-girlingan.

Sasuke : Eh engga kok, maksudnya tadi gue cuma nanya author punya wallpaper Nabilah pe ka ga.

Author : ah kebanyakan ngeles lu sas.

Sakura : tau lu. Ya udah, reader yang udah selesai baca tinggalin review ya.

Author : iya jangan lupa ngereview.

Author, Sasuke, Sakura : thanks for reading! *bungkuk bareng-bareng*


End file.
